Princess Peach's Pooping Pants
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: There's been plenty of Princess Peach farting action, but now she decides to take it a step further and starts pooping in her pants intentionally! I think this blonde, ditzy princess got kidnapped a bit too much for her own good... this is what happens when you spend most of your time locked away and not actually bothering to free yourself from a tyrant. You get your mind pooped.


_You may find it a bit strange why this is a completely different fanfic from that infamous one with Princess Peach farting, but soon enough, you'll find out, as the warp pipe goes deeper than it looks..._

It was a nice, quiet, dark starry night at Princess Peach Toadstool's castle, with the Smashers all staying there as Princess Toadstool herself, Peach, was in her huge private room, specifically being in her bathroom as she hummed to herself, trying out different outfits.

"Hmm... I think I know what should match my pink shirt!" Peach exclaimed as she had her upper attire be the same as her regular dress, picking out a pair of pink colored jeans and holding them with her hands as she smiled. "Ooh... this would be good..."

Placing the tight jeans on, Peach glanced back as she smiled, placing both of her hands on her big butt as she giggled.

"_Great!_ These fit perfectly!" Peach stated gleefully as she clapped her hands together, a devious smirk appearing on her face. "Now to just test that they meet my standards..."

It was then that Peach pressed the red button on the blue panel right by her, making loud signals sound off as all the Smashers and other non Smash Bros residents groan as they covered their ears, angrily glaring at the red and white speakers as Peach cleared her throat, speaking up.

"I'm about to let out a big one! Brace yourselves!" Peach exclaimed as she spoke in a microphone she held in her right hands.

Everyone looked at each other, then screamed in horror as they ran up and down and all around the hallways, with Toadsworth having a panic attack as he was in his private office.

"Oh no, princess... _why must you always do this!?_" Toadsworth exclaimed in horror as he placed his hands on his head, hiding underneath his desk.

"How many times does she do this!?" Little Mac asked Waluigi as they hid underneath the sweets case in the kitchen.

"A lot more than anyone would want, believe me!" Waluigi remarked, holding his tennis racket in his right hand.

"No... not again!" F.L.U.D.D. commented as he was attached to Mari's back, who was practicing a match with Luigi.

"This is totally going to bite us back in the butt, isn't it?" Silver The Hedgehog asked R.O.B., who simply nodded his head in response as an answer.

Peach smiled as she folded her arms together, nodding her head. "Good... I think that should have given them enough time to prepare. Now..." She glanced back at the mirror, eyeing her butt as she placed her hands on her butt, appreciating how big it was. "Time to play my favorite instrument - the tuba!"

With a loud grunt, Peach farted, her deep pitched poot strong enough to shake the entire castle and caused all of the trees surrounding the castle to burst into flames, with the various birds residing in them flapping away, burning from the intense fire. Peach sighed of relief as she relished in how disgustingly long her earth shattering toot was, feeling her pink jeans puff up from the gas as she glanced down, to see something that was... not peachy.

"Ooh! I pooped my pants!" Peach exclaimed as she noticed her pink jeans were brown stained, blushing as she looked around. "G-goodness, I know I'm the fart master, but I seriously think I took things a bit too far..."

After several seconds of contemplating and a loud fart, Peach simply giggled as she shook her head, her hands still on her dirty, jeans clad butt.

"Nah! Pooping in my pants could be fun!" Peach exclaimed as she continued giggling, clapping her hands together. "I'll just have to constantly change panties and not let poor Toadsworth find out... but this should be fun!"

And oh, would the flatulent Peach have fun, as she took off her pooped pink pants and immediately began cleaning them up so that she could have an excuse to wear them again, not realizing that she was being watched, a floating camera outside recording the entire footage as it beeped.

"...Bzzt, Master, this is the one..." The camera stated as it kept rolling footage on the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, who grabbed another pair of pink pants and immediately placed them on, pooping them just as she did the first.

_Little did she know..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...this would come back to bite her... in the butt._

_..._

_..._

...

...

_...okay, that was terrible._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

**Princess Peach's Pooping Pants**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**


End file.
